


Memories

by Cry3TearsLikeJ3T



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T/pseuds/Cry3TearsLikeJ3T
Summary: Just a short one shot that I wrote cause Ryden will never leave me alone so why not?





	

Ryan sighed, taking one last look at himself in the mirror, before leaving the bathroom and finally facing the issue he'd been dealing with for the last few days.  
He'd been cleaning out some of his old stuff and came across the box he wish he hadn't kept.  
This box held all his memories of him. 

Ryan dropped to his knees before opening the box and seeing the book filled to the brim with photos and memories. He picked it up and opened it and was torn between laughing or crying at the beautiful photo of the only man that made his heart beat faster. Brendon Urie was an unique man after all, capable of leaving a permanent presence in anybody.  
This photo was the photo Ryan had taken the first night they went out together.

/"Is it lined up right?" Brendon asked, that unforgettable smile plastered on his face, as he sat on the wall that separates themselves from the beachfront.  
"All ready," Ryan said before taking the photo that marked the beginning of their long and tragic relationship.  
Brendon grinned before Ryan took the shot and smiled at the outcome.  
Brendon hopped off the wall before walking over to Ryan to see it.  
"You were clearly born to work the camera Ryan," Brendon complimented and Ryan looked at Brendon.  
"You really think so?"  
"Yep...but there's one flaw."  
"And what's that?" Ryan questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"You're not in it," Brendon said before swiping the camera off Ryan and running off.  
Ryan didn't hesitate to give chase, even if he wasn't fond of getting sand in his shoes that would stay there for many months. He was taller than Brendon after all.

Brendon had vaulted over the wall and was now on the sand. Ryan followed suit before quickly catching up and grabbing Brendon's hand, pulling him to a stop.  
"You're so easy to trick, you know that right?" Brendon said laughing a little.  
"In what way?" Ryan asked, snatching the camera back.  
"Well I got you on the beach didn't I? So now I can do this," Brendon said before pulling Ryan close and going straight in for a kiss.  
Not just any kiss.  
The first kiss./

Ryan had settled for crying but with a smile on his face as the memory was so clear and painful but still made Ryan smile. The kiss wasn't even really special in all honesty, he was grabbed and kissed after all but it was good enough for him.

The book was filled with photos of just the two them sharing their best and even worst moments.  
Ryan had stuck with him through it all until that dreaded day in CapeTown.  
Ryan had basically erased the event from his mind because it always turned him into a sobbing mess.

Ryan spent a good few hours rummaging through that box and not even throwing any of it out. He couldn't erase Brendon from his life in any way, he'd tried.  
Brendon had a way of making you feel like you were the only person he'd ever love until he died but that was just a feeling wasn't it?  
Look who he was with now, it certainly wasn't Ryan.

God Ryan Ross really shouldn't have opened that box.   
Now he was doing something he shouldn't be doing in the slightest.  
"Hello? Ryan?"


End file.
